I wont let you!
by silver567
Summary: in this story she is still beautiful but she never felt like she was beautiful. It changes her personality quite a bit. How does Emmet feel when she won't date him? Well read it and stop being lazy! :
1. Chapter 1

AN: I feel for Rosalie. Everyone thinks she is just evil or whatever but I know sort of how she feels.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY!

(Rosalie pov.)

I looked in the mirror. All I saw was a fat, ugly, blond. I have always hated my hair color. It reminds me of … umm yeah I wont go there. What he sees in me I'll never know. I wish I could date him so much. 'get over it' I said to myself. 'he doesn't love you' Sometimes I wish I was never brought into this non-life. Ok I wish that a lot. I should have died a long time ago when I was … I wont go their either. Darn Carlisle. I should have died! Why did he do this to me? 'Its not his fault' my mind just has to go there.

AN: this is a promo. I have decided to release a bunch of small tid bits of storys. If one person reviews this promo then I will continue the whole chapter and continue the story. I see no point writing a story if no one is reading it. So review and it shall be posted!


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!

AN: I have the biggest brain block with this story so im sorry to all of you that like it. I am trying to write it. If you have ideas for what should happen then diffidently tell me.

(Rosalie pov.)

After I spent an hour looking in the mirror and applying make- up, I went down stairs. My Emmet, (not your Emmet!) ran up the stairs at in- human speed. " Hey beautiful." He breathed and kissed my cheek. " Im not beautiful" I commented back. He didn't ague with me. I never relented. I wouldn't allow him to complement me. Emmet and I walked down the stairs slowly. I guess he didn't feel like auguring with me today. Emmet wobbled back and forth awkwardly on his feet. "soooo…." I inwardly laughed at how insecure he seemed. Emmet thought that I didn't like him and that was why I wouldn't date him. "your eyes are looking a little black, Rose. Not that your eyes aren't pretty or anything" He added quickly and I just stood there smiling a little. "I don't want to go hunting today." He nodded and smiled. "Do you want to go on a walk or something?" He kept trying to get me on a date with him. "No I'm fine." His eyes dropped whatever joy that was in them. "fine. Ill leave you alone I guess." I smiled like that was what I wanted. "thanks." I said. I wanted to go hunting with him and kiss under my favorite tree, and laugh and be happy forever. (wake up, Rosalie. That will never happen) I sighed as I watched him walk away. The rest of the family was out hunting. Except Edward and Bella. They were in the living room. I assume they were on suicide patrol. I tried to kill myself in the past and Esme just wouldn't let it go. "Hi Bella." I called as I walked into the living room. "what-the" I couldn't believe what I saw.

AN: so yep. When I said brain block I wasn't kidding. So if you have any ideas for this story or any other stories just Pm me or review. Ill take any requests for stories as long as they are twilight. Im not good at other kind of storys. So thanks and review if you want to (don't blame you if you don't. this chapter sucked.)


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!

AN: this chapter is dedicated to .. thanks for being Awesome and helping with this chapter!

So I guess Emmet didn't leave. He got the help of Alice (Remind me to "thank" her later) and threw me a party. It was my vampire birthday. I was turning 95. I hated parties, Especially if I was the center of attention. "Happy birthday!" they all yelled. No way would they let be leave any time soon. Now I wish I had accepted Emmets offer to go hunting. "Emmet, do you still want to go hunting?" I said in hopes of getting out of this. "no way we have been planning this party for weeks." Jasper sent me a wave of calm. "Stop it Jasper!" I all but yelled at him. I felt the calm stop. "thank you." I replied coldly. Some people might like having their emotions fixed but I was not one of them. If I wanted to wallow in self hatred, I wanted him to let me. I looked around the room. Blue streamers and red balloons hung all around the room. Despite the fact that no one there ate, Alice brought a Huge cake. Alice smiled at me while I took it all in. "Is the cake really necessary?" I asked her. I was trying to be calm for Jasper. He hated negative emotions. "Yep! It adds to the mood." She responded as if I wasn't angry with her. I decided that no amount of complaining was getting me out of this one. I decided to smile and pretend to have a good time. "good idea." Edward mumbled. Everyone in the room chuckled. I hated when Edward responded to my thoughts as if I said them. "sorry" He said again. It was extremely frustrating! I smiled like this wasn't the worst day of my life. The day passed slowly. I was given gift after gift after gift. All I could think about was that Alice gave me a make up kit. I cried on the inside. (Im as ugly as I think. She gave me make up because she thinks I need to look better.) I waited for the tears that never came. I hated this body. Everything was so wrong. I fled upstairs and ran into my room. I heard someone behind me. I slammed the door and fell on to my bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I screamed. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. "you know a lock wont keep me out." It was Emmet. Now I really didn't want to be seen. I opened my balcony door and jumped down. I ran as far into the woods as I could. I looked behind me for a second and when I turned around Emmet was there. I stopped dead in my tracks. ( Ha Ha dead.) Ugh (This isn't funny you are dead!) "What's going on Rose. Everyone gave you nice gifts and said happy birthday and you run to your room?" How could I explain this to him. He wouldn't understand. No one understood me. I was all alone. "tell me Rosalie." Crap! He said my full name. that meant business.

"well… to start, I love you." If I was telling the truth then I was telling the whole truth. His face lit up and I could tell what he was about to say. "but I cant be with you." I finished sadly. "why not, rose." Ah my nickname he was softening. "Your much to good for me and I want you to be happy more than I want to be happy. You cant be happy with me cuase im so ugly and selfish and mean and you deserve better. I want you to find a nice girl who deserves you and someone you can love . I want you to be happy. Even if I cant be." While I was talking his lips turned up in a smile. (I knew he wouldn't understand.) I considered running but he would probably catch me again. He was so darn fast. So I just stood there and tried to look like I wasn't crying. "Is that all" Emmet said full out glowing now." That's why you wont date me?" I shook my head yes. "that's what I said isn't it?" he started to laugh. Then he saw my face and stopped right away. "I love YOU Rose." He looked so sure so confident. "I couldn't love anyone else if I tried" He pulled me close and kissed me. Out lips met and I couldn't stop this if I wanted to.( which I so didn't) he pulled back and looked in my eyes. "Rosalie, will you please go out with me." I wanted to say yes. I wanted so bad to say yes. I had been fighting this long. I always said no. I had to give him the chance at a better life. A better girl. One her deserved. (Say NO) My inervoice said. I never disobeyed my inner voice. "Emmet I. . ."

AN: SO what did you think. Good bad sucky? Well review. More things to come.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!

AN: and skip to the story…

"Emmet I. . ."

I didn't know what to say. My mind was shouting no but I wanted so badly to say yes. His look was hopeful. I could see it in his eyes, he hoped that I would finally say yes. " I… I.. I just… I need to get out of here" I ran away from a shocked Emmet. He finally thought I would say yes. I just couldn't think right now. I had to get away from him, and his strong arms, the way he smiles making my heart stutter as if it would start again. My heart hadn't beaten in 95 years. It wouldn't start beating now. I ran to my favorite place. My favorite tree stood there in all its glory. I had pink flowers all over it. It was even great in the winter when it had many great places to sit. I sat on the ground admiring it. This was the tree I wanted to kiss Emmet under. I had run a long way. I was in upper Canada. I knew they would never come far enough to find me here. I never told anyone where my tree was. I didn't even think it. They wouldn't be able to see me. I could stay here as long as I wished. I was sure that they were looking for me, worrying that I would try to kill myself. Again. I could here Alice getting chewed out by Esme. "this is all your fault Alice! You know she hates parties. We did this to her." That was so what she would say.

"scares remind you a where you've been" I looked up. I guess I was too distracted to hear another person coming. My throat didn't burn so that meant it was a vampire. The voice sounded really familiar. I landed quietly out of the tree . "Rosalie?" I laughed at my friend expression. He knew this was my tree so why did he seem so shocked that I would be here? "this is my tree you know." He laughed. "I know its just… I haven't seen you in so long and I missed you." I smiled. " I missed you too. You should get a cell phone so I can call you." I had no way to contact him so we only saw each other on occasion." I never liked cell phones. I don't want to be tied down to any bills." His excuse was always the same. I ran over and hugged him. "I missed you so much, Vortex." I heard his laugh from over my shoulder. Vortex was a nomad so he traveled everywhere. I envied him in a way, never having to deal with people sounded nice to me. Vortex was an emo. A true emo, one that hated life and found little pleasure in it. I loved him for that. I hated to be around such positive people all the time. We released and both hopped up the tree. I sat in my favorite brance and he sat next to me."So whats wrong rose." I sighed he always knew what was wrong with me. It was almost his gift. His gift was that he could brighten any ones day. Just a thought would change anyone perspective. It was similar to Jasper but better. He only changed your perspective, Jasper changed everyone thing about the way you feel. Vortex rarely used his power. He was alone all the time any way so there was no one to use it on." They threw me a birthday party." I said. He just nodded his head and waited for me to continue. I swear he was the most patient man I had ever met. "Alice gave me make-up" He groaned at Alice."I know how to take care of you better and Ive only known you for 40 years! I saw him getting angrier. "Calm down. Ill get over it." He sighed, still obviously furious." You shouldn't have to put up with it!" I knew where this was going."please Rose?" I knew what he was about to say."will you travel with me? I know you better than they ever will." I knew it was true. Normally I would say no right away, but for some reason I couldn't. he took advantage of this trying to convince me further." Please, Rose. We would have so much fun and it would give you a break from Emmet." I sighed. I did need a break. I didn't have to travel with him forever. Emmet wouldn't age so nothing would change while I was gone. Maybe I needed this. A break from all the cullens. "You aren't changing my perspective are you?" I accused him. I wanted this to be mine and only my decision. "No! I swear I'm not." He has never lied to me so I believed him. "then…" I was about to say yes? I couldn't believe it."Yes Vortex. I will travel with you." He looked so happy."But only for a few years or so." He kept his smile up with a little effort." Well then lets get on a plane. I want to show you to my island."I heard about his island before and I couldn't wait to see it. We started running to the airport.

Alice pov.

I was sucked into a vision.

Rosalie and some guy I didn't know were sitting is a tropical tree on an island. She said she was glad to get away from the "Cullens" she said it with such hate that I almost cried. If I could cry anyway. The guy said that he was "happy that she told him yes" Then the guy leaned in as if to kiss her.

I was sucked out of my vision. This was going to happen in two days. Say yes about what? Did they get married? I heard Edward gasp as he listened to my thoughts. "Rosealie, Is getting MARRIED!" I heard him rour. Emmet looked like the wind was knocked out of him.

AN: thanks for reading! And review pm me and whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!

AN: and skip to the story…

Emmet pov.

Rosalie is getting married! I thought she just needed time to think! Not time to get married! This is bad!

"calm down Emmet. All your screaming is hurting my head."

"sorry" how did this happen? She didn't even know anyone else, did she? "Who is he Alice." I was trying to stay calm. Jaspers arm was wrapped around Alice's waist and he was eyeing me as if I would explode. "I don't know Emmet. He had dark brown hair and red eyes." Aww just great! He isn't even a vegetarian! How could she fall for him when I loved her so much. I thought we would get married someday and be together forever. I had to find her before this vision came true. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. It ringed until she picked it up. "Hello Emmet." Her beautiful voice rang.

Rosalie pov.

"Hello Emmet." I said into the phone. I was on a plane on the way to Vortex's island. It was a two day journey. I assumed Alice had a vision so I was expecting a call." Please don't get married Rose." I heard him plead into the phone. I was so confused. I wasn't getting married to anybody and if I could it would be to him. "what?" I asked. What did he mean by that. Vortex was sitting next to me. He held out his hand for the phone. I gave it to him without thinking. "Hello" I heard him say into the phone. I heard a growl from the other end. "Listen. Rose wont be answering her phone for a while. We are going to have some fun. I would like it if you would just leave us alone." Yeah that would be nice. Some alone time with Vortex. Maybe he would finally tell me how he became a vampire. I heard an awful growl come from the other end of the phone. Then Emmet said." If you so much as touch her I will rip you apart." He was mad and I had no Idea why. I was just spending some quality time with friend. What's the big deal? Vortex rolled his eyes and mouthed 'vampires. They are so overreacting' I giggled. He hit end and handed me back my phone

Emmet pov.

They hung up and I growled. I broke the phone in my hand. Everyone heard what happened and they looked at me with tears in their eyes. "Oh I am so sorry Emmet" Esme sighed into my chest as she hugged me.

AN: So good bad sucky? Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!

AN: and skip to the story…

Vortex pov.

Rosalie had the most annoying friends! I mean really? Ripping me apart for taking her to my island. That call happened yesterday and I still can't get over it. Don't get married? What did that mean? Why was that Emmet dude so overprotective? How did he know rose? She never talked about him.

We were still in my private plane on the way to the island. If I ask her now she can't run away. At least not without breaking the plane.

"soo….." how to phrase this? She looked at me with sad eyes. Why are her eyes sad? "What's wrong Rosie? You look sad." I thought using her cute pet name would soften her up. I was right her face lit up with a smile, but I still saw a little hint of sorrow hidden in her eyes. "Its just Emmet. He gets so worried." Well now was the perfect time to ask. "who is Emmet? You don't talk about him." She smiled at me. "He is my soul mate." She said with such confidence that I had to believe her. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. WHAT? She had a soul mate? But how? I love her so much! By the time I decided that I should tell her I love her she was looking out the window again. "He cant be your soul mate rose." I whispered but she heard me. "and why ever not?" she replied back. Her eyes held anger when she faced me again.

"because Rosie," I took a breath I didn't need. "I love you." I held my eyes shut waiting for her response. Please don't break my heart, Rosie.

Rosalie pov.

He loved me? I should tell him I don't feel that way. But what if you do love him? Its wrong to lead him on. Maybe if Emmet sees that I moved on then he will too. This is what's best for him. I always felt safe with vortex. He doesn't bug me with joy all the time. He is the greatest vampire I've ever met. Besides Emmet but I cant have Emmet.

"tell me what's on your mind Rosie." I could tell he was having a hard time with this. Vortex NEVER showed emotion. I decided to answer as honestly as possible. "I think that you're my best friend" His face fell." And I think that I feel safe with you and you don't bug me with joy." He chuckled. "and I think that would could be more than friends." He practically exploded with joy." I don't love you yet vortex. But With time I diffidently could."

We hugged and laughed at how long it took to come to this realization.

Alice pov

I searched roses future. Looking for something about this guy she might be marrying. I was sucked into a vision.

"I love you Rosie." The guy said with devotion in his eyes. "And I love you vortex" Rose replied. He leaned in and their lips touched. Then I was even more shocked by the fact that rose deepened the kiss.

Edward sighed at what we both saw. Visions like these have been going on for a week. At least we know this guys name. Vortex.

AN: thanks again for reading! So I was thinking of Rosalie finally discovering that she has a power. Like she never knew she had one cause she never tried to use it. So tell me what you think about that. I'm not going to tell you to review but ya know if you want to the button is down there.


End file.
